


The Last Prophecy

by orphan_account



Series: Hecate's Child [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Did I Mention Angst?, Everybody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OC kills everyone [Mostly indirectly], Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole Hadden, son of Hecate, has become the subject of what may become the Oracle's final prophecy, a prophecy that spells doom for humans and gods alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to me in the shower.

Cole paced outside the Oracle's cave. The rather short, skinny 14-year-old ran a hand through his messy black hair, then gritted his teeth and walked in. Cole approached Rachel Elizabeth Dare as she stiffened and green snake-like smoke coiled from her mouth.

_"_ _Death shall tell a lie_

_But shall he fall, darkness shall rise_

_Beware though,_

_The son of magic_

_For he might destroy_

_All that once was or ever will be."_

Cole felt a small spark of panic.  _Son of magic? That would be me... Th-This isn't good._ Hiding his fear, he thanked the now-back-to-normal Rachel, and jogged to the Athena cabin, and knocked on the door. His best friend, Emma, answered it, and he grabbed her arm. "Emma, I need to talk to you in private."

Visibly confused, Emma disappeared, returned with her bronze spear, and took Cole to the woods, where he spilled the prophecy to her. 

"Hahaha! That's not good for you, is it?" Garrett, an Apollo kid and Cole's other friend, stepped out from behind a tree.

The archer moved closer. "I'm coming with you two."

Cole hesitantly nodded.  The son of Hecate turned to Emma. "We have to leave camp."

Emma ran to her cabin and got her stuff, as Cole and Garrett did the same. The three friends met on Half-Blood Hill, took one last look at the camp that had been their home, and left.

 


	2. Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my lil baby Cole is an indecisive, lovestruck idiot.  
> Anyway, please leave a review!
> 
> PS: Emma takes after her dad more than she does Athena.  
> Meanwhile Garrett is the opposite.

Cole crouched over a pile of sticks and leaves in the center of the forested clearing they had set up camp in, muttering Ancient Greek curses as he unsuccessfully tried to start a fire. After hearing the prophecy Emma and Garrett had both decided that it it would be better for Cole not to use magic unless it was absolutely necessary. Even though it had been a good idea-an Athena kid had come up with it, after all-he couldn't help but be annoyed. Magic was a large part of his fighting style.

Cole's thoughts strayed to the aforementioned Athena kid and he tried in vain to suppress a blush as he thought about her raven-colored pixie cut, her pale, freckled skin, and her defiant emerald eyes. Garrett, passed out in the fork of a tree, muttered something, drawing the son of Hecate's attention. He blushed even more, thinking this time of the archer's spiked blond hair, his chiseled abs, which Cole had had the fortune of seeing a few days before, thanks to a _dracaenae_ , and his unbearably attractive smug smirk. Cole sat in front of the now-forgotten fire pit, thinking of all his companion's attributes that had caused him to fall in love, until a dirt-covered, spear-wielding Emma snuck up behind him and yelled, "BOO!", making him jump a foot in the air. After that he got the fire started like Emma had told him to.


End file.
